


Desert Blessing

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Aztlan, Gen, Poetry, Rain, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsoon is a blessing to the desert and those who live there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lori

I send you  
   The cool wind of the first desert thunderstorm  
   The startled scent of the rain-surprised sage  
   The glisten of raindrops on creosote and cactus

I give you  
   The rumbling joy of the sunset thunder  
   The flashing energy of the white-streak lightning  
   The trickle-plash of water over stone

The monsoon begins  
The drouth draws back  
The mountains reach up to the clouds  
   And life pours down

Breathe in the clean-washed air  
Drink in the desert's gift  
Dance in the rain-drops  
   Upon the wet red earth  
Lift your hands to the rainbow,  
   The cloud and sunset sky

The rains have come  
Life pours down  
The season turns


End file.
